Rose (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Rose. |superpowers = |flavor text = Refuses to be nerfed.}} '''Rose' is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is , which transforms the zombie with the highest strength into a Goat. If there are two or more zombies with the highest strength, Rose can decide which zombie to transform into a Goat. Origins She is based on the plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' - Transform a Zombie with the highest Attack into a . **'Other:' ***Transmogrify - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . ***Big Chill - Freeze a Zombie. Draw a card. ***Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2 /-2 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 07: Everything's Coming Up Goats! **Zombie Mission 15: Stormin' the Castle **Zombie Mission 30: A Thorny Situation **Zombie Mission 35: The Power of the Rose *'Battle Area:' Castle Hero description Refuses to be nerfed. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Rose controls the Zombie side with chilling Freeze effects which power up her Snowdrop to massive size. With Rose is all about taking control of the battle. She can outsmart the zombie hero and ruin their strategies to give her time to set up her defense. This way she will be able to protect her sun-generating plants so she can play powerful plants early, destroy any threats, and be on the offensive in the late game. Rose can use the Freeze and Bounce abilities from the Smarty class to her advantage to protect plants from zombie attacks. She is also capable of weakening zombie fighters significantly, which she does with Transmogrify, and most notably, Goatify. Due to her Solar class, Rose can get more sun quickly, which allows her to completely suppress the opponent with clever tactics such as healing herself and playing early. With access to more flowers than any other plant hero (tied with Wall-Knight), Rose has one of the greatest flower synergies around. The Solar class sure gives her access to most flowers, but the Smarty class also provides many useful flowers. There are useful examples like Mayflower, Go-Nuts, Spyris, and . While these flowers are a bit frail, Rose has stalling tricks up her sleeve to protect them well. As a result of her overall strategy, Rose focuses on tactics too much, and not so much on direct offense or defense. Many of her plants have below average stats. If the opponent manages to outfox her, outlast her, or overwhelm her, she can get in a tight spot, and there is not much she can do. The fact that she lacks boosting tricks does not help at all, so the only way for her to deal with tough zombies is to use tricks to stall them or outright destroy them. Her greatest weakness, however, is her lack of reliable card draw. Fortunately, to make up for it, she can use cards like Sage Sage, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and especially Planet of the Grapes. Against Always be one step ahead of her. Destroy any problematic plants like Pepper M.D., Snowdrop, and Heartichoke early so you don't end up in an unfavorable situation. It is also advisable to counter her tricks so she cannot take advantage over you. If you cannot nullify her tricks, then she will end up controlling the game and leading you away from victory. Make sure you overwhelm her. You can try spamming cheap zombies to stress her into stalling them, although be warned, as Rose does have her share of cheap cards like Morning Glory and Cosmoss. As mentioned before, her greatest weakness is her low card draw, so if she wastes all her cards, you can use this to your advantage to turn the tide of the battle, so as to outsmart her. Remember that just like Wall-Knight, Rose is able to destroy any zombies she chooses to. Her Winter Squash + Cool Bean combo means not even Gravestone zombies are safe from being destroyed easily. As such, swarm the field with zombies that are equally dangerous and make sure all your zombies have a chance to hit her. Power of the Flowers This is Rose's flower deck. If you cannot get rid of the early Sunflowers, Rose will be able to gather enough sun to play either a Cornucopia or a Dark Matter Dragonfruit, basically sealing your defeat. Use damaging tricks, abilities, and environments to destroy any Sunflowers played on the field. Cool Deck, Bro This is Rose's Freeze deck. If you recklessly just play zombies, Rose will be able to easily Freeze your zombies to boost her Snowdrops and destroy them with Winter Squash. Brainy heroes are best suited against this deck as they can play zombies during the Zombie Tricks phase and granting them immunity to freezing for that turn, or thaw already frozen ones with bonus attack cards. Control Freak This deck is about controlling the early game for late-game domination. Try to take out any sun producers and counter setup tricks to slow down and delay any control attempts Rose may pull out. Environmental Protection This is Rose's environment deck. You need to be able to replace her environments with your own, otherwise she will basically be able to defeat you with a Shooting Starfruit or Astrocado. Use Rustbolt as he can destroy Cosmoss with Rolling Stone and Weed Spray if unboosted, or Rocket Science if boosted twice. He can also play cheap environments to replace Rose's, but Huge-Gigantacus is better in that aspect due to his access to 1-brain environments like Graveyard, Ice Moon, and Teleportation Station. Cob Cannonade This is Rose's Colossal Fossils deck with an emphasis on control and Team-Up synergy with ramp support. Rose will first generate sun with her Sunflowers and Solar Winds, try to go for a powerful Team-Up synergy with Go-Nuts, Mixed Nuts, and Laser Cattail, then destroy your early zombies with and wreak havoc on groups of zombies with 's abilities to allow the Cob Cannons to hit you directly. This deck also has other means of indirect removal via Whack-a-Zombie, Lawnmower, Squash, and Kernel-Pult. However, this deck requires heavy setup, so you should try to ruin that. Professor Brainstorm is the best hero to counter this deck as he has access to field-clearers like Barrel of Deadbeards, Fireworks Zombie, and Gizzard Lizard to easily wipe out or damage many of her plants, Rocket Science for Cob Cannons, and cards like Beam Me Up and Teleportation Zombie to shut down Solar Winds and protect his zombies from instant-kills.. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Rose gets herself turned into a goat at the end of the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" When she tries to turn Super Brainz into a goat, the spell gets reflected by his mirror and ends up hitting Rose herself. *She shares her battle music with Chompzilla. *Rose, , Beta-Carrotina, and Nightcap are the only plant heroes that do not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. *Before update 1.16.10, in the boss battle of Stormin' the Castle, Rose had the ability to use Sunburn, though it is supposed to be Solar Flare's signature superpower. *Her description is a reference to nerfing, a common term in online multiplayer games, in which a character is made weaker than they previously were in a patch or update due to them having too much power in the game. **In particular, Rose used to be incredibly powerful in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, resulting in many players calling for her to be nerfed. This description seems to reference this. ***Ironically, she was later nerfed in the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC update. *She is the only plant hero to not wear a L.E.A.F. symbol. *Her eye color is green as opposed to black in her appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *She is the only plant hero that can be played in (Mission)RED Alert. *Although is a plant, Rose is able to play him in (Mission)RED Alert. This is possibly because both plants are red-colored.